


From Prince to Public Whore

by rakanvarus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fantasy, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakanvarus/pseuds/rakanvarus
Summary: A prince gets overthrown by a peasant army and is sentenced to a life of public use. Written mostly by the Dragon AI model at AI Dungeon.
Kudos: 43





	From Prince to Public Whore

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some continuity issues as this is the output of an AI. Made some small edits to get rid of some of the more glaring issues.

You are Fynn, a noble living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a pouch of gold and a small dagger. You are awakened by one of your servants who tells you that your keep is under attack. You look out the window and see a large group of peasants attacking your castle. You hear a loud explosion which is followed by the sound of your front gate crashing down. You immediately run to your sword and shield which lie next to your bed.  
You run out of your room and see more peasants in the courtyard. 

You feel a sharp pain in your back. You turn around and see a peasant with a spear, he thrusts again and hits your arm.  
You stumble and fall to your knees, sword dropping out of your hands and clattering onto the ground as you're surrounded by angry peasants.

A few peasants grab your arms and twist them behind your back, binding them with rope. You are helpless as they take you down from the battlements and into the courtyard where you see the other nobles bound up as well. You see your father and brother. You try to call out to them but a peasant slaps you in the face and tells you to be quiet.  
You are taken to a large wooden pole in the center of the village and tied to it. You watch in horror as your father and brother are both executed before your eyes.The leader of the rebellion, a large muscular man, moves on to you. "Now, what shall we do with this pretty little one?" he asks the crowd.  
"Take off his armor! Let us see how the rest of him looks!" a farmer shouts from within the crowd. The rest cheer in agreement.  
"Yes, let's see the pretty boy without his armor!"  
The leader of the rebellion, who you now recognize as Stefan, nods. Two large men with knives cut away your armor and clothing until you are completely naked. You blush furiously in embarrassment as the crowd cheers.  
"Yes, yes, very nice," one of the men gazes hungrily at your exposed body. "Very nice." You try not to cry as they continue to taunt you but you can't help it. You have never felt so much shame and despair in your life.  
Stefan walks over to you and strokes your face then turns to the crowd. "We've served the nobility for long enough. Isn't it time for one of them to serve us?" he says to the crowd. The crowd responds with a thunderous roar of approval. The two men who cut off your clothes return carrying a wooden pillory they found in the castle dungeons.  
"Please, no! Have mercy!" you plead as you realize what's about to happen to you as they unbind you from the pole.  
"Ah, ah, ah. Was that a 'please' I heard escaping from your lips?" The men force you into the pillory and bind your head and hands in place. You are bent over, your bare ass sticking out for all to see.  
"No, no! Have mercy!" you beg.  
Stefan walks up to you and spanks your ass. "Shut up," he says. He spanks you several more times until your ass is red.  
"Now let's have some fun," he says as he walks back to the crowd.  
Stefan holds up a long wooden paddle and addresses the crowd. "Who wants to give our guest here a few swats on his royal ass?"  
The crowd goes wild as they cheer and raise their hands.  
Stefan picks a peasant at random and tosses him the paddle. The peasant walks up and spanks you as hard as he can. You scream in pain as the paddle breaks skin. The peasant laughs as he returns to the crowd.  
"One gold coin for every hit," Stefan says as he holds up a large leather pouch. Peasants begin throwing coins into it and form a line behind you.  
You scream as the paddling continues well into the night. By the time they are done you can barely feel your ass. You pass out from the pain.  
The next morning you awake to a man standing over you with a smirk. "It's time to wake up, little lord." he says sarcastically. You look around and see that you're in a cell in the castle dungeon. You're still completely naked and as you try to sit up you nearly choke yourself as you discover that a metal collar is bound around your neck, a chain connecting it to the back of the dungeon wall. How ironic, you think painfully, yesterday morning you were still a prince of the noble family and now you're bound in the dungeons like a criminal.  
The man roughly grabs your arms and chains them to your collar, then attaches leg chains to your ankles around. The man unhooks your chain from the wall and yanks, forcing you up.  
You try to stand and stumble, tripping over your leg irons. You're forced to scramble on all fours behind him as he pulls the chain attached to your collar as he leads you up a few set of stairs and into the throne room.  
The man hooks your chain to a ring on the floor, the chain's length forcing you into a kneeling position. All around the room stand the peasants who conquered the castle the night before, many of whom abused you in the square. Your cheeks color in embarrassment as their hungry gazes remind you that you are fully naked and bound in chains. You look up to see the throne upon which your uncle sat before the uprising. Instead you see the leader of the peasant rebelling lounging upon it, and prideful anger starts to bubble within you. But before you can say anything, the man holding your leash announces "I've brought the pretty little prince sir!" and the man on the throne stands up.  
"You may leave," he says to the man holding your chain, who nods and departs. He turns to you and looks down from his throne at you, then turns to the surrounding crowd. "Here we have young Prince Fynn, who we graciously spared execution yesterday." he announces. "However, he still has to pay he has committed, and the injustices we suffered under his family's reign!" The crowd jeers in agreement.

"After deliberation this morning with my new court, I have decided to sentence Prince Fynn to a life of public use! He is to be restrained in the public square each day from dawn till dusk, his holes open for anyone's use for a small fee." he announces to a cheering crowd. As your mind processes his words, your left in a state of shock, before pleading "Please! Please! No, anything else!"  
You're cut off as the man on the throne yells "Silence! A public whore does not need to speak! Gag him."  
A guard behind you approaches holding a gag and roughly shoves it into your mouth before locking the straps behind your head. You wince as he grabs your hair and forces you to look up as the leader continues.  
"You, slut, shall be kept in a pillory in the square. Any man may fuck you for the price of 2 gold coins. You will only be freed when the sun sets, after which you'll spend each night in the dungeons." he says. "Guards, drag him to the square now and lock him up for his first day of service!"  
"Please! No! Have mercy!" you try to beg, but the gag prevents anything but muffled cries.  
The guards grab your chain and force you to walk behind them as you leave the throne room and enter the courtyard. Outside you see dozens of peasants already waiting in line by the pillory. You're roughly forced into a wooden device with holes for your head and arms. Your legs are then secured to a spreader locked into the base of the pillory so that your ass is exposed and free to fuck. A guard then attaches a sign to your collar so that it hangs below your head that reads 'the former prince Fynn, 18y/o, male. Sentenced to public use for life. 2 gold coins per fuck.'  
You look up and see that the sun has barely risen above the castle walls, and dozens of peasants are already queuing to use you. You weep as you think of what your father would say if he saw you like this. You're pulled from your thoughts as a guard roughly grabs your hair and forces your head up. "Look at what you've become, little prince." He laughs at you and collects the coins from the first person in line.  
Your first customer steps up behind you and starts unbuckling his belt, and lines his cock up with your ass. You close your eyes and try to think of anything but what's happening.  
You have no such luck.  
The man grabs your hips and thrusts roughly inside you. You grit your teeth to stop yourself from screaming as he does so. He starts fucking you hard and fast, not giving you a moment's rest as he groans in pleasure. You can feel his cock begin to throb as he quickly approaches orgasm. You close your eyes and beg him to finish as quickly as possible.  
Finally he groans and thrusts one last time deep inside you, holding it there as he shoots his semen deep into your ass. He pulls out and you feel hot cum drip out of your ass and onto your balls.  
With incredible shame, you realize that your cock has grown hard beneath you, already dripping precum onto the ground below. As the second customer approaches and hand over his coin, you can hear voices behind you pointing and laughing at your erect cock.  
The second man thrusts in and out of you quickly. You can hear laughter behind you as people mock you and joke about how much you're enjoying this. The man finishes with a few hard thrusts and pulls out, leaving you feeling sore.  
The next man in line approaches, but the guards stop him. "One moment please, sir. It looks like the whore is enjoying himself." they say, pointing at your erect cock.  
He grabs a bucket and places it beneath your hard cock so that any semen you produce will be collected in it. "Might as save the cum so that he has something to eat after his shift!" he announces and the crowd bursts out in laughter.  
You close your eyes and try to think of horrible things, but the men continue to fuck you hard and it's all you can do to hold on and try not to enjoy it.  
The next few hours are a blur. You have no idea how many men fuck you, but by the end your ass is sore, you're constantly leaking semen into the bucket beneath you, and your mouth is dry from trying not to give in to the pleasure.  
You survive the day, but barely. By the end of it, you're exhausted from all the fucking you've endured and are sore all over. The guards release you at sunset and throw you into the dungeon. A guard tosses the bucket filled with the semen you leaked all day towards you. You're unable to react with your hands bound to restraints on the wall and the semen splatters all over your body as the bucket hits you. "Enjoy your meal!" he says and the guards walk away laughing.  
You stare at the globs of semen covering your chest and belly and try not to throw up.  
Days pass in the same way. You're locked in the pillory fucked by dozens of men until you can't hold your legs up, then tossed back into the dungeon left to lick your own semen off your body as your only source of nutrition. The humiliation and shame is almost too much to bare, but you know that you have no choice but to endure it.  
You come to the realization that there is no escape, you know that your life is over. As the days go by, you can barely even remember your days as Prince Fynn of the royal family. You're nothing more than the town whore now.


End file.
